User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Meerkat Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I role play for VLF001?Meerkats123 05:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What you need to do is ask for the Mob info template to be carried over from Meerkas Wiki.Meerkats123 06:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What could I do on this wiki ? User:Denny60643 I will right now User:Denny60643 There you go. Take a look Did I do it Right? Meerkats123 06:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 These is cool. Can I be the dominant female of the Kingdom mob?Aniju Aura 06:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Which meerkat group can I join ? User:Denny60643 How could I join a group ? User:Denny60643 I have the same question. Also good idea about the Meerkat Manor Mobs. Meerkats123 14:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play in more than one group? Meerkats123 15:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I please role play for VKF003? Meerkats123 15:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I know of a few people on Meerkats Wiki but with those loosers focused on me now It's not realy safe. Ask every user on Meerkats Fanon Wiki. Don't you think there making a mistake by messing with me or any of us at that? One of them keeps insulting me!! Meerkats123 15:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I'm thinking about making a new Wiki called Wolf Role Play Wiki I love wolves almost as much as meerkats. What do you think? Meerkats123 16:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 That's a brilliant idea Sir Rock. Go through with it. Meerkats123 16:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Here's a link to my new Wiki http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay I won't tell anyone at Meerkat Wiki for the safety of this wiki. I am okay with moving the names to the Manor ones. More people may be interested in the Meerkat Manor Mobs than these ones. I like them so you can make them on Meerkat Fanon. So we will have the Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa as role play omb and the Young Ones and Vivian and none RP mobs? What about the Gattaca and Starsky?Aniju Aura 06:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a page for Sahara Lazuli? Also can you find a photo for her? Meerkats123 15:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for VZZM001? Meerkats123 16:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for VWF008? Meerkats123 13:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Tell some people about Wolf Role Play Wiki please. Don't tell anyone on Meerkats Wiki yet. You may go there to look at the list of wikis I work at. They Might have some people who are interested. Meerkats123 16:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Have Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo be evicted earlier so they can form the Gattaca or have Molly died sooner and Rosca be over thrown by another female like Vialli then have Rosca and another female form the Gattaca. Than Fu Dog becomes the dominant female after the other one dies.Aniju Aura 17:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Heey Heey Sir Rock i made Some Meerkats when the role playing Start Mik15 Be on alert. KMP and his fallowers are now on Meerkats Fanon. Meerkats123 20:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix up Wolf Role Play Wiki please? Meerkats123 07:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can Subaru mate with Royal? Meerkats123 04:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can the Starsky be on here? They were on Meerkat Manor. Meerkats123 04:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can I role play for a male in Whiskers? Meerkats123 16:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Have you seen what I wrote on Empire Terratory? Meerkats123 06:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Whiskers Male May I please have 1 Whiskers male? It does not matter which one. Meerkats123 06:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I'll take VWM014. Also can you Make a page for Bee and find a nice photo for her? Meerkats123 07:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 While I work on Bee's page, can you work on Ghost's if you have chance? Meerkats123 07:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I have some goodphotos you could use for the dominant meerkats. Do you want them? Meerkats123 07:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Here's Molly's photo.. Meerkats123 07:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 !. Rina will be a photo of Risca 2. Fu Fu = Astrix 3. Zilla = Zorilla That's what I Have so far. Meerkats123 08:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Bee;s page is done Can you fix it up? Meerkats123 08:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Since Meerkats123 role plays both Sahara and Ghost, if Ghost joins the group then the Lazuli would be led by one users. I think there should be a rule that an un-related dominant pair should be played by differant users.Aniju Aura 09:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes we should get some new users and get the Gattaca set up. Some of the users no longer play anymore like Denny60643, Mik15 and Thecritic. It would be nice if they and new users worked here.Aniju Aura 09:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sir Rock, Ghost needs a breeding mate. Which group can he join? Meerkats123 02:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC)eerkats123 Is there a time limit for when a female can give birth? I don't want to wait 70 days for Gaia to have her pups but I don't want her to have them right away. It should be a few weeks or so. Aniju Aura 06:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you respond to my Role Play updates?Meerkats123 03:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Did Royal Succsessfully mate with Tryan? Meerkats123 05:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I was going to let her mate and have pups. Can 1 of your meerkats do it? Meerkats123 06:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) How about Tryan? He was roveing at Zappa.Meerkats123 06:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sir Rock I am saying goodbye to working at Meerkat Role Play Wiki.As much as I would like to come hear once in a while.I am not going to be working here anymore but you will see me a lot a Meerkats Wiki and Meerkats Fanon Wiki.I am going there for now on. User:Denny60643 Is Rhea Going to have her pups soon?Meerkats123 23:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir Rock, There has not been much activiy around here. I was hoping you would be role playing again soon. Also, do you think it's safe to start inviteing users from Meerkats Wiki? Meerkats123 01:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind but I moved the RP centers to May because we are in that month now. Also I thought I left a message saying Fu Dog wanted to mate with Kronos but it seems to never got saved. Anyways that was in earlt April so I hope Fu Dog can still give birth to her pups in May? Aniju Aura 22:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I was also having to edit the whole page for Empire Territory. I didn't know that would cause a problem in not being able to edit a section. I never come across this problem at the other wikis. Well I will edit the month before to make a new section. I like being able to edit by month instead of having to scroll down to the last edit. Aniju Aura 23:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Can we have more then one picture for a meerkat, like two males roving together ot a mother with her pups or a pup phot then an adult photo for one meerkat? Or is that one picture of the meerkat on their page like it? Also is Flower whiskers still going to play Shoa and Joy or should we remove her name from the page? Also can we move MidNight to just Midnight with a lower case N because I rather spell it Midnight then MidNight? Aniju Aura 21:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you reman Pumpkin's photo? It says Pumkin Zappa but it was suppose to say Pumpkin Zappa, the second p was left out. Thank you.Aniju Aura 22:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi, I was new to Wolf Roleplay Wikia and Meerkats123 sent me the link to this wiki, and I love Meerkats. :) This wiki looks really cool :) SnapeFan1(Talk) I've been told to read the roleplay rules by Meerkats123 and have done so. :) Can I have the VCDM010 spot in the Commandos Mob for a female Meerkat with the name of Eva? SnapeFan1(Talk) Alright then, thanks. :) Then can my Meerkat Eva use the code VDCF014 if thats okay? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Role Play Wiki is taking off The users there are friendly Do you want to join? Meerkats123 22:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made a page for Eva. How does it look so far? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the code thing. :( And for VLF023, sure Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) can i join? Mintygirl55 20:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if Fu Dog's pups can go on their first foraging trip becasue Fu Dog is going to give birth to her next litter soon? I know they just barely came out of the burrow but it would be nice to get the pups out before the next litter arrives. Aniju Aura 14:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I just thought you should know this. mintygirl55 is a close friend of mine. She likes meerkats tooMeerkats123 21:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and sorry I didn't respond sooner. Her name can be Clarabell? And I'll try to make her page now or later. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I join please? Prettypop Wiki Invitation Did you read the Harry Potter series or watch the movies? If yes, would you like to role play it? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to role play here too. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) May I role play VZZM011 in the Zappa one? Could I give him a name? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fu Dog gave birth to a new litter. How many pups do you think should be in the litter? Aniju Aura 16:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you like this wiki to be affiliated with the Hogwarts RPG? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 20:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the affiliates section on the Hogwarts RPG Main Page, you'll see what I'm saying. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to set up the Gattaca soon? Meerkats123 23:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) When is Buttercup going to rejoin the Lazuli? Meerkats123 17:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I want to move the Commandos along so Libitina and Gaia's pups have to start foraging with the adults. They were born in like over two months ago almost three so they should be out and foraging by now. Aniju Aura 18:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I want Sahara's first litter to start foraging. They were born almost four months ago. Meerkats123 16:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Is Buttercup pregnent? Meerkats123 03:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) We better have Cleo and Buttercup rejoin the Lazuli soon. When ever you are ready. Aniju Aura 07:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yet, I want to be a pup in the Zappa. I want to be one of Lollipop's pups, a female named Candy. So far no one has role played as one of her pups. I have been saving Candy for awhile now. Aniju Aura 07:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you still interested in affiliating this Wiki with the Hogwarts RPG? Just let me know! (If you say yes, add a link to our Wiki on this Wiki's main page. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sir Rock I have some bad news mintygirl55 is not role playing here She suddenly decided that she no longer liked meerkats She said she just got boared of them. She also told me she hated Wikia I'm sorry my friend bothered you Meerkats123 02:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Can Ghost mate with Rhea soon? I want him to be the Zappa's Cassanova He needs to father pups outside of the Lazuli Meerkats123 02:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I have an adult male in Lazuli? Meerkats123 01:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, if that's the case can Butch mate with Lollipop? Meerkats123 03:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) So, Butch should go home then? Meerkats123 03:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If a mob is very large, the KMP will sometimes put a radio callar on more than one meerkat. Do you think you will consider that for the Commandos since they have 32 members? Meerkats123 03:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I never planed on having my meerkats mate with each other. I wanted to see if Eva would mate with Nero if that is okay with Buttercup? It is kinda hard to break up meerkats who first mated with each other. Have Tryan visit the Commandos or Zappa and maybe he can mate with one of my females. Aniju Aura 06:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What the Hell! I agree with Meerkts123's meerkats only want to do if mate and have pups and iy is annoying that his meerkats are taking all the mating opportunities. Ares hasn't had time to rove because rovers keep appearing at the Commandos. The meerkats keep getting pregnant at the same time. Not all the rovers have to mate in one day or there be no one to mate with later. Fine then, I'll have Nero mate with Rhea, but make sure she has pups. Libitina won't tolerate anyone elses pups for much longer. I'll have someone rover at the Zappa so Lollipop can mate too, after Budge and Butch leave. Aniju Aura 10:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir Rock i have a question Ceasar of the Whiskers my meerkat is roving at the Commandoes can he Mate with Rhea Please Contact Can I join please? Prettypop I just wanted to tell you that SnapeFan1's laptop is crashed He's been having to use a computer that is very slow He will be on occasionally to answer messageges and make a few edits He will be more active once his laptop is fixed Meerkats123 02:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Join Please Hello! My name is Patty and I would like to join this wiki. You have probably seen me around the wolf roleplay wiki. Hope to hear from you soon! ~Patty123 I would like to roleplay Joy Zappa please.User:Prettypop10 RussellH has joined without permission He's made a page for his meerkat and put a bit of faulse info on it Meerkats123 13:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can Sahara's pups come out of the burrow soon? Meerkats123 02:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sahara had her litter in May 2000 around the same time as Fu Dog.Meerkats123 03:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's the best ting to do. I will have Sahara mate again once her pups emerge I won't have her mate with one of my meerkats again. That gets boring. Maybe Tryan or Hades? Meerkats123 04:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I am going to be a male pup in the Commandos named Helious. I'll still be one of Rhea's pups though. Aniju Aura 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to make a Wild Dog Role Play Wiki if other people were interested? I think people from Wolves Role Play Wiki would like it. Wild Dog have similar behavors of both meerkats and wolves so I think it would be fun. I say hyenas but females are more dominant then males so maybe other people wouldn't find that very fun. Aniju Aura 23:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure I would love to join. Speead the word around at Wolf Role play Wiki too. Meerkats123 03:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you have ideas for pack names? I like Bandits. That sounds like a good name for a wild dog pack. Don't you think? Meerkats123 03:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It's good to see you back. You were gone for awhile. Are you going to be any of Libitina or Gaia's pups? Aniju Aura 14:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh mate guard, I want Fu Dog to have another litter in September I geuss would be the next time she gives birth. Lollipop needs to mate again so maybe some rovers will show up there. Aniju Aura 14:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Users Instead of adding Category:Users to each user page, why don't you just add Category:Users to MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page? Head.Boy.Hog is going to play as VLF028 in the Lazuli now. He wanted a Lazuli meerkat but none of the pups are ready for role play. Aniju Aura 12:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates with Crusade RPG Wiki Hi, I am Zanzan28 , of the Crusade RPG Wiki . We know a few of your users and are already affiliates with the Hogwarts RPG Wiki. Would you like to become affiliates with us? Thank you very much, Zanzan28 Hi Sir Rock! I am creating a meerkat and wondered whether i could make rover Tryan mate with Cecilia? I would need to change history as it is not on there. Please? I will do the roleplay thing ok and I will put this meerkat is roleplayed by thanks ever so much for letting tryan mate with cecilia :) They're mated now i will add to history. Lilly Lovegood(2) 10:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) do you reckon it'll go through. k.. whose meerkat is tryan. if you're not happy...then fine. But could they eventually??? Lilly Lovegood(2) 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) okk Sure. If you can find one,then I would like a white one. cecilia doesn't have any pups yet. that'll be fine- when she does have some, would you like to rp 1? if i got a whiskers female...could she mate with Tryan before cecilia does??? Midnight as it says she is available Lilly Lovegood(2) 11:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I will be VZZF012 then,but can I still use Midnight??? Lilly Lovegood(2) 11:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I made Angel Zappa and I am making more Meerkats. Lilly Lovegood(2) 11:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Archiving the Roleplay Centers Did you want me to archive the Roleplay Centers but leave the August 2000 sections? Okay. And archiving is when you paste most things from a page to a subpage so it's not so long and doesn't take so long to load. So as an example, I'd paste the roleplays from January to July 2000 on the Kingdom Territory to Kingdom Territory/Archive One. What do you think? Crusade RPG Affiliates I will add your wiki to the Affiliate list on the main page! Thanks, Zanzan28 16:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) New mob I was going to make a new mob and I am working on it but does it need to be real? Lilly Lovegood(2) 08:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S.... I would like Cecilia to have pups in December, as Fu Dog gives birth in September. Royal gave birth on the same day as Sahara. Meerkats123 16:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I be one of Buttercup's pups or are they still too young for role playing? Aniju Aura 17:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) May 21st Meerkats123 17:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You know, Seth's father is Ghost not Hoolligan. Meerkats123 17:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC)